


Red Is Excited

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen is his excited self while Kanda is contemplating something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Is Excited

"Come on, Kanda! We're going to be late!" I smiled at the moody boy before running a little farther ahead.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked me, a dark look shadowing his face. "This isn't something to be excited about, beansprout."

"But that's what I am anyways." I smiled, unnerved by his murky aura. He simply rolled his eyes and continued to walk the same speed he was before. I sighed and pursed my lips slightly before continuing to walk a little slower.

"Allen?" Kanda called my name with slight hesitation. I turned to face him, seeing his face turn a light red.

Red is excited?

"Yes?" I looked at him, open for anything.

"What is your relationship with Lovi?" his face turned brick red, making me smile slightly.

"He's like a brother to me." I answered, my smile growing bigger.

"What about- what about me?" he ducked his head even further from my gaze so I couldn't see how extremely red his face was. Oops, too late.

"You're like a brother I guess." I shrugged.

"Oh. Is that all?" he lifted his head, his face still red.

"Erm…" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind. I- just forget I said anything." Kanda shook his head, frustrated.

"But-" I started to reach out to him but his cold glare stopped me in my tracks. I froze and he sighed, regret seen plainly on his face.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's fine." I smiled a shaky smile, still shook up from the venom in that glare.

"I just-" he bit his lip and I took his hand gently in mine.

"You just…" I prompted him.

"I just want you to like me is all." He whispered softly.

"Why?" I tilted my head.

"You're always so happy and excited about everything, it's just something I've admired about you for a while I guess." He murmured, his face coming closer.

"Well, I guess my aura would be red, as red means excited." I smirked, before he put his lips gently on mine. This time, it wasn't red because I was excited. It was red because I found love.


End file.
